halfbreed
by Lexus-Rose
Summary: re-uploaded the first chapter. kagome born half black half japanese, was never excepted but what happens when she changes schools to get away from trouble. a school full of half breeds demons and humans can she learn how to trust someone


Hi my names Kagome Renee Higurashi, and im originally born in America but moved to japan when I was 1. My mother is originally from Japan but my dad isn't, he stayed and lives in America with his _wife_. When I first came to Japan it was all so different I mean back in America there would always be more than one kind of race. Not to say that there arnt any in japan it just you never see them on a regular bases. When I first moved here I was pretty pale actually until I was 6 then when I started to get a caramel skin tone and the texture of my hair change and became big and wild with a bunch of curls.

That's when people started to notice that I wasn't full Japanese and that I was mixed. That's when life went down hill, every time when I would go to school or pretty much anywhere I would always here people that were near me whispering word like halfbreed, nigger, neapolitan or outsider. But what confuse me the most was halfbreed cause from what I know a halfbreed was only suppose to be a person that was half demon half human, but I guess it dosent matter.

Im 16 now and I just moved to the city in japan. My mom suggested that we move because its more diverse than the country side and the face that I was always getting in a lot of trouble down at my other school. So here I am driving in my car to my new high school.

**NORMAL PROV.**

Kagome turned into her new school and parked near to the exit of the parking lot, she turned it of and hopped out o the car with her bag and sunglasses on.

"_man im happy that this isn't a uniform school I couldn't stand another one of those flimsy skirts"_ she thought as she was making her way across the huge court yard.

Kagome was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and an all white wife beater with a pair of all white Jordan 23`s on, today she left her hair curly naturally, she also had bright blue eyes which was odd in japan but gave her a mysterious look.

As she was walking through the busy court yard of students she couldn't help but notice that there was humans, demons and half demons all around her.

"_well I guess mom was right the schools over here are very diverse" _she thought, just then she bumped into something very hard making here sunglasses fall, rubbing her nose she said sorry and was about to walk around only to feel someone grad her wrist she turned around only to meet a bout that had violet eyes and his hair in a rat tail ponytail.

"wait you forgot you sunglasses" he said with them in his hand showing it to her.

" oh thanks" she said and quickly took the glasses from his hand getting ready to leave she notice his hand still around her wrist.

" um can you please let go" she said looking at him with a pleading look.

" hold up are you new here ive never seen you before" the boy said looking at her with interest.

" yes I am now can you please let go" kagome said as she started pulling away from the guy.

" hey calm down don't worry im not gonna hurt you my names miroku" the boy name miroku said

kagome stopped pulling and looked at miroku in the eyes almost as if she was searching for something.

"my- my names kagome" said putting her head down.

"he whats up with you why so down all of a sudden" miroku said looking at her

then all of sudden kagome`s head snapped up. " its nothing but im sorry I have to go and thank you she" said putting back on her glasses and quickly making it through the door of the school.

Leaving miroku stand there in the court yard with the rest of the students.

Kagome quickly made her way to the school office as she walked in she notice a sign saying no outwear clothing or accessories allowed, she quickly put her glasses in her bag and went to the first front desk.

The secretary sitting there was a cat demon her name plate reading ms. Yuta. She was typing away at her computer until she notice kagome standing in front of her desk, she looked up and smiled at her.

" my my my you have suck a gorgeous look young lady name please" ms. Yuta said while looking threw a stack of papers

kagome blushed at her compliment ant told her her name.

" here is your schedule, locker number and locker combination" she said giving kagome all the papers. Kagome said thank you and quickly left the office to find her locker.

Walking through the hall she found her lock and her first classroom she put away her binders and closed her locker, just then the bell rang and she quickly made her way to her first class and sat down in the middle front seat of the class.

The other students started to come in and taking there seats she notice when she glance at the door that the miroku guy that she met in the court yard was in the class and he walked in with a group of guys and the sat in the back of the class.

When the classroom was full the teacher walked in through the door. He looked odd to kagome he was an old man and most likely a demon he had big bulging eyes that looked like they were about to come out of his head and a receding hair line. He stepped in front of his desk and scanned the crowd of students then his eyes land on kagome.

"YOU" he shouted at her raising his finger and points at kagome.

"state your full name age and pet peeve" he said calmly as if he didn't just shout at her.

Kagome looke taken aback but did what she was told with her head down she answered his questions.

" my name is Kagome Renee Higurashi im 16 and my pet peeve is when people judge others" she said

" kagome"the teacher said and kagome looked up.

"yes sir" she said

" confidence will give you your great success in life understood" he said

"yes sir" kagome said with a nod.

" well then now that the stares are outta the way my name is and I am your mathematics teacher" he said clapping his hands

"_people were looking at me"_kagome thought _" but then again you don't meet someone that looks like me everyday" _she thought reassuring herself.

During math Mr. Totosai was just testing us and shouting out random names off of the attendance he had and giving the most random equations with answers that were either wrong or right and if there were wrong you would have to prove it by going up on the board and showing your work which everyone did end up doing either people struggled or just did it like it was nothing.


End file.
